1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, secondary batteries may be used as power sources of portable wireless devices, e.g., cellular phones, portable computers, video cameras, or the like. The secondary batteries may be repeatedly charged and may be implemented as small-sized, large-capacity batteries. Accordingly, secondary batteries are widely used in advanced electronic devices because they have a high operating voltage and high energy density per unit weight.
The secondary battery may include a bare cell including an electrode assembly having a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator, a can accommodating the electrode, and a cap assembly sealing an upper end of the can. A battery pack may be formed by mounting a protection circuit module in the bare cell and accommodating the resultant product in a separate frame, followed by labeling.